<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inconsciant by NedMalone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224994">Inconsciant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone'>NedMalone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explosion, M/M, POV Henry, c'est pas de ouf ouf centré sur leur relation, c'est que c'est fragile ces machins là, il le dit pas mais le Visiteur lui a fait peur, mais c'est déjà un peu en avant, un petit éboulement et pouf y'a plus personne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est fragile quand même, un corps humain. </p>
<p>C'est court, mal écrit et pas ouf, mais ça a le mérite d'exister. Ca faisait parti du whumptober 2019 que j'ai jamais fini, c'est pour ça que le titre est un peu bateau. </p>
<p>TW : injures, explosion, euh... c'est tout ?<br/>J'ai essayé un style beaucoup plus direct que d'habitude, je sais pas si ça a vraiment marché.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henrisiteur, Henry Castafolte/Le Visiteur | The Visitor, Henrysiteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inconsciant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était insupportable, ce bruit. Ca prend rapidement les circuits, un sifflement aussi strident. Il faut que ça s’arrête, sinon il va se claquer la tête contre un mur. Et puis la vue aussi c’est pas ouf. M’enfin, une petite remise à niveau et on n’en parlerait plus. On a pas idée de faire exploser des flash-balles dans des couloirs hyper sombre aussi, il est fou l’autre ! </p>
<p>Bon, peut-être qu’il avait trouvé fascinant les explosions simultanées des crânes des zombies, mais est-ce que ça valait le coup de lui cramer les yeux pour un sens du spectacle un peu trop présent ? Bon ouais peut-être, mais c’était pas une raison !</p>
<p>Ah c’est bon, le son est redevenu normal. C’est bon signe quand le matos se répare tout seul, pas vrai ? On va dire que oui. Et allez, sa blouse est de nouveau complétement dégeulassée, bravo, génial, comme si les Lavomatic poussaient sur les murs ! Ah ouais lui il s’en fout de se promener partout avec des fringues crasseuses, mais on peut pas lui en vouloir d’avoir des standards un peu plus élevés que ça. D’ailleurs il est où ce clown ? Il s’est pas barré sans lui quand même ? Ce serait le pompon quand même, surtout que c’est toujours lui qui insiste pour vagabonder dans les tunnels, sans faire gaffe à ne pas attirer les revenants. Henry demandait jamais rien, il était bien à sa petite table, il embête personne avec ses bricolages. Mais non, Mister Visiter vaut mieux que juste rester en sécurité, Mister Visiteur … </p>
<p>Eh, c’est marrant, mais le bout de tissu là, sous les décombres, on dirait vachement son pantalon d’éboueur. Et le truc inerte là, on dirait une main. Avec la même mitaine que lui. Chelou. Il est quand même pas sous ce tas de planches explosées, hein ? Parce que s’il est en dessous de tout ce truc, c‘est certain qu’il est blessé. Et pas qu’un peu.  </p>
<p>Les yeux robotiques du docteur se fixèrent sur le plafond de la galerie, d’où tombaient encore des échardes de bois grosses comme son bras . Après un rapide calcul, il vint à la conclusion que ça faisait quand même beaucoup de bois et de poids sur un humain. En plus, Renard c’était pas vraiment un colosse plein de muscles quoi. Plus un sac d’os. Des os bien fragiles, qui se brisent assez vite. Henry a vraiment essayé de ne pas laisser l’anxiété noyer ses programmes, mais il savait bien que ça se sentait dans la façon dont ses mains s’activaient dans les débris, dans leurs tremblements incontrôlables, dans le mouvement erratique de ses yeux qui fouillaient et refouillaient en quelques millièmes de secondes chaque nouveau centimètre qu’il découvrait dans l’espoir d’apercevoir un bout de son ami, dans sa façon de tendre l’oreille à la recherche d’une toux, d’un râle, de quelque chose qui lui prouverait que cet imbécile était en vie, et non pas écrasé par des poutres trop lourdes ou suffoqué par la poussière dense et toxique. </p>
<p>Enfin ! Okay, maintenant faut trouver son poignet, okay, d’accord, voilà il l’a. Ce serait trop con d’avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Ce serait trop con de perdre son meilleur ami pour des conneries de patrouilles superflues. Ce serait trop con s’il ne trouvait pas de pouls … Bu-bump… Bu-bump… </p>
<p>Okay, okay, son cœur bat. On est bon. Ouais c’est très bon, super.  Il manquerait plus que ça, qu’il lui clamse comme ça ! Ha ha ! </p>
<p>Bon. Réflexion. Clairement, les bruits de pas qu’il entend c’est des ZQC qui arrivent sur sa gueule façon TGV. La seule solution, c’est de chopper le Visiteur sous un bras en espérant que sa colonne vertébrale n’ait pas subi de dommages et décamper le plus vite possible. … Après réflexion, on va pas le porter par-dessous le bras, il sait pas mais si ça se trouve il va lui causer des dommages assez vénères en le trimballant comme ça. En mode princesse, c’est plus sûr. </p>
<p>Un Visiteur calé dans les bras plus tard, Henry s’élançait à toutes jambes dans les tranchées exigües du sous-sol, en se répétant tous les 5 mètres que </p>
<p>1.	La tête du Visiteur dodelinait vachement quand même<br/>2.	Il s’est pas trompé de tournant ? C’est bien à gauche tout de suite après le poteau avec l’étiquette Metallica ? Ou est-ce que c’est d’abord tout droit, et après à gauche ?<br/>3.	Ouais nan là c’est inquiétant qu’il se soit pas réveillée, ça va faire un bon 20 minutes, si ça se trouve il est en train de faire une hémorragie interne et lui comme un con il le secoue partout bordel de-</p>
<p>Comme le destin est une sale race mais pas trop quand même, ils débouchèrent après un dernier tournant abrupt au Graal : la porte de leur abri. Henry avait sûrement composé le mot de passe sur le clavier sans s’en rendre compte parce en un clignement d’œil il est à l’intérieur. Sans une once de pitié, il dégage d’un coup de bras les deux mugs remplis de café froid qui, éjectés comme des malpropres, s’éclatent au sol sans que quiconque dans la pièce s’en soucie. En guise de revanche, le liquide brunâtre se répandit sur le ciment craquelé et s’infiltra dans les fissures, promettant aux deux habitants une éternelle odeur de café rance. Cependant, Henry n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire, dans la mesure où il essayait de toutes ses forces de réveiller un Visiteur toujours dans les pommes. Enfin, « essayer de le réveiller », c’est vite dit. Le plus gros de son action, c’est quand même de le regarder avec des yeux ronds en espérant que ça suffise à provoquer une réaction. Sauf que ça marche pas, mais alors pas du tout. </p>
<p>-Allez mon vieux, fais un effort, s’entend-t-il marmonner. </p>
<p>Pendant d’angoissantes minutes, rien ne se passe. Et puis une paupière frémit, brisant le masque impassible, puis se fendit sur un œil vitreux, et surtout interrogateur. <br/>-…Henry ? souffle le Visiteur, sa voix rendue rauque par le choc.</p>
<p>-Ah tu es enfin debout ! répondit Henry avec une voix agacée, comme si son soudain réveil ne lui provoquait pas des ondes de joie si puissantes qu’il crut qu’il allait tomber à genoux. Je vois que môssieur aime se taper une ‘tite sieste tranquillou pendant que les autres font tout le boulot ! </p>
<p>-Où- tenta le Visiteur, l’esprit de plus en plus confus, en train de se demander ce qu’il faisait sur le table de la cuisine alors qu’il y avait quelques instants il était dans un couloir plein de zombies. </p>
<p>-Tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer le sol, t’as renversé le café. Y’a des bouts de mugs partout aussi, c’est hyper dangereux, je peux pas travailler dans ces conditions, je te préviens. </p>
<p>Sans rien ajouter, Henry tourna les talons et s’attela aux bout de métal qui pendouillait sur son bureau. Il entendit le Visiteur descendre de son perchoir en grommelant dans sa barbe, et commencer à ramasser les débris tranchants. Y’a pas à dire, cet enfoiré lui avait collé la peur de sa vie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>